Rebel in a Rebel's School
by lilyroselilac123
Summary: Cammie is sent to Blackthorne and Gallagher Detention Center by her distant parents after she assaulted someone. There she is surrounded by people like her, but she stands out as the one who takes their actions the furthest. She meets new friends and a new love interest. She is perfectly rebellious. Check it out! T for swearing and teenaged things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I know I should be** **updating my other story, but I am in a really rebellious mood today! So here is my new one! Enjoy! BTW I WILL be using foul language ONLY because it is how the characters are. I do not like this type of language, but I feel it is necessary to make them more, ya know, real. Don't like, don't read. Disclaimed**

The school in front of me loomed large and ominous. It practically screamed "prison for really rebellious and out of hand teens". I looked back to the car that my parents had drove me in to drop me off here. All I could see was the dust the car created as it sped away from me. That practically summed up my relationship with them. Yeah, they seemed to like being distant.

I grabbed a hold of both of my gargantuan suitcases and began to lug them up the stone stairs towards the main door. Already, the head master opened the door to greet me (and probably make sure I didn't have a knife in my hands... although I did have one in my boot leg.) I analyzed the man carefully, scrutinizing his fit body, dark hair, and piercing gray eyes. I don't like him. He seems too... authoritative.

"Hello, Cameron. Welcome to Blackthorne and Gallagher Detention Center. My name is Mr. Solomon, and I am the headmaster here. Ms. Cameron will show you to your room and introduce you to your peers here." He said, pointing to a beautiful young woman and trying overly hard to seem kind and calm. I cannot stand people like this. Literally, our types of personalities fight more than my parents. And that is saying something.

"Piss off. And it is Cammie." I glared at him as I passed by. I may have possibly accidently shoved him a bit. Totally not my fault though.

"Cammie, we do not approve of that language."

"Oops. I meant fuck off. My bad." I smirked as I noticed a group of teens smirk and giggle.

**TIME SKIP TO SEEING ROOMATES**

"Okay Cammie. This is your room. On this floor, there are two rooms. All of you are 17 years old. P_lease_ don't start anything with them." Abby, as I figured out her was, pleaded me.

"No promises." I mumbled before slamming the door behind me. As I finally got a good look around the room, I noticed how NORMAL the room looked. Not at all what I was expecting. I thought there would at least be bars covering the window. Just then, I noticed three girls sitting in the corner of the room.

"So, what are you in here for?" An exotic looking girl with dark skin and hair asked me.

"Assualt, attempted murder, and robbery." I replied with a smirk. I wasn't exactly known for my kindness where I am from. 'And who are all of you and why are you here?"

A seemingly innocent blonde girl with pale skin spoke up first. "Hey there," she drawled "I sold drugs, the best, in Alabama. But I swear I never used them myself." I nodded my head showing that I was impressed.

"Macey, and I tried to strangle my parents. we don't get along." I smiled at the raven haired girl with piercing blue eyes. Looks like we have something in common. My head automatically turned to the next girl, the one who spoke to me first.

"Rebecca Baxter. call me Bex or I will rip you to bloody shreds. I'm in here for murder and assault also." She smiled at me and I confidently smiled back while plopping my bags on the available bed. I began to unpack and put my clothes in the closet when I noticed someone staring at me. I spun around only to find Macey grinning.

"Finally someone who shares the same fashion sense as I do!" I rolled my eyes and changed my clothes into an army green leather jacket, black tank top, ripped jeans, and combat boots. I reapplied my dark eye make up and put bright red lipstick on my plump lips. I brushed my long blonde hair and looked around the room a bit before it was time for dinner. Time to raise hell.

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. please review, cuz it means the world to me. the more reviews, the quicker the updates will be. promise. Till next time**

** - LilyRoseLilac123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! thanks so much to my three lovely reviewers. you are all so kind and it made me really want to update again, sooo here it is. Enjoy!**

The dining hall went silent as I made my way in. There were about 700 kids scattered around and stuffing food in their mouths. All eyes turned to me and appraised me. I stared ahead as the whispers about me swirled through the air.

"Who does she think she is?"

"I bet she didn't even do anything that bad like me. Goody two shoes I bet."

"I hate her."

"Damn, she is hotter than McHenry and Baxter combined." I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"I would tap that in a second." With this comment, I spun around, furious. I do not want to go down that path again. _That wa_s what landed me in this hell hole in the first place.

"Do. Not. Talk. About. Me Like that again. Understood." The bastard laughed at this and shook his head. In a flash, he was on the ground, bleeding from his nose. I most definitely broke it.

I stalked away as everyone gaped at me. I made my way over to the table where my new roommates were sitting. Bex gave me a thumbs up and said, "Cammie, that was the most perfect left hook I have ever witnessed." I smiled and quietly thanked her. After a few moments of awkward silence which consisted of me stabbing my sandwich profusely with a knife, a group of guys walked over.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." A scrawny looking boy addressed me. Without thanking him, I replied

"Who the hell are you?" My blue eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Oh right Cammie, these are our friends here. Don't be bloody idiots, introduce yourselves!" Bex nearly shouted.

"Well, I'm Jonas. I hired a hit man to kill my teacher." I made a mental note to never get on his bad side. He wore glasses and had pale skin and dark hair. He was no physical threat to me.

"I'm Grant, here because I shoplifted a few too many times at Toys R Us. For my baby bro though, not me." He smiled warmly at me. Him I liked. We would be good friends (AN just friends). He looked like a young Brad Pitt and had kind brown eyes.

And last but not least: "Zach is my name, setting fires is my game." He smirked at me. Let me take that back. Most definitely the least. He was tan with dark eyes and hair, and was tall and very fit. We glared at each other for a few minutes while my new friends watched us trying to not laugh.

"We already know why you are here Cams so..." Grant trailed off awkwardly when he realized I wasn't paying any attention.

"God I can already feel the sexual tension mounting up." Macey said with disgust. I of course flipped out.

"There is absolutely no sexual tension!" She just rolled her eyes and said, "We'll see.."

TIME SKIP TO AFTER DINNER

"Please tell me you are not rooming with Bex and them Cameron. " Zach said, with an annoyed edge to his voice.

"One; I am. Two; I can fucking kill you with a knife right now so stay the hell away from me...Zachary." I responded. He glared at me and slammed his rooms door shut. Whatever.

I quickly got ready for bed before climbing in. I needed all of the rest I could get for tomorrows behavior classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone! I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have been in the City of Love AKA Paris for the past few weeks! Anywhoo, thank you to all of my reviewers, favorite's, and followers! You keep me inspired to write! Enjoy! Once again sorry for the language, don't like (or at the least tolerate) don't read!**

_"I said to never touch me again asshole," I spat at the pathetic excuse of a sort of man. "We are over. I am done with everything about you. Leave me alone for once." I spun around and began to stalk away when his arm pulled me back. _

_"And where do you think you are going. you can't tell me what to do, bitch. You're mine." He growled. And that is how I got charged with attempted murder, assault, and burglary. _

I awoke to find that I was being shaken awake by my new room mates.

"Cammie, get your ass out of bed right now before you make us all late!" Macey demanded as she half-dragged me out of bed.

"Okay, jeez. Just let me get dressed." I stood up and went to the bathroom to change while muttering things along the lines of, "Don't get your panties in a bunch..." After I fully prepared myself for the day, we sprinted out of the room and down to the grand hall where all of the other delinquents were eating their breakfast. I grabbed an apple and yogurt before sitting down with everyone else form the night before, but not before receiving a few whistles from the seniors. Pigs.

"Cameron." Zachary greeted me stiffly. I glared at him and tried to mentally stab him. Obviously to no avail.

"Zachary." I replied just as coldly. Everyone at our table rolled their eyes and began a conversation about smuggling while he and I continued our game of glaring at each other.

TIME SKIP TO BEHAVIOR CLASS

"Welcome to behavior class! Please everyone sit in their assigned desks!" My teacher, Madame Dabney, shrilled. I hated her and her proper ways already.

"Okay, so as many of you have already met Cameron here-" Many boys nodded and grinned. "There is no need for her to introduce yourself. Take your permanent seat next to Zachary." He and I both groaned at the same time. Grant, the only other person I knew in the class, laughed from the seat in front of me.

"Why is this happening to me?" I grumbled, plopping down in the seat.

"How do you think I feel? I have to sit next to you." Zachary replied, just as annoyed. Being the oh so mature person I am, I stuck my tongue out at him. He threw a piece of paper at me. I shoved him. He shoved back harder. I flicked him in the face. He flicked my arm. I kicked him hard in the shin. So, that basically ended with us standing on our seats shouting things to each other, such as:

"What's your fucking deal?"

"Are you shitting me? You are the worst!"

"At least I'm not a slut!"

"Man-whore"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole times 6 trillion!"

"Couldn't think of a number higher than that, could you."

* * *

And that is how Zachary and I got put into the special class called "Therapy-Corner" This class was for the really, and I mean really, messed up psychos. which I guess Zachary and I are classified as. Mr. Solomon was the leader of the circle where we were supposed to spill all of our hidden feelings. Like that would ever happen. No really, everyone just makes up these elaborate lies that he somehow believes. We have to go everyday instead of breakfast. Which I think should be against the law. Whatever.

"So Zach, what is bothering you?" Mr. Solomon gently asked.

"You." He replied.

"How am I the source of your problems?" He asked Zachary.

"Did you just say I have problems?"

"Umm, no. I meant your issues, wait that came out wrong... umm never mind." Mr. Solomon struggled for words while Zach smuggy leaned back in his chair.

"Cammie! Want to talk to everyone? What's new with you?" Mr. S (Solomon is getting annoying to write...)asked.

"Nothing really. Relationship problems I guess. It's getting sooo hard to find new guys to fuck (AN sorry for language). Oh that reminds me, what do say to you and me for a minute or two? I can offer a really good time." I laughed at the end and the entire class erupted into hysteria. Mr. S's face was bright red as he reprimanded me. I even saw Zachary smile and chuckle.

I don't know why I said those things. But those are the kinds of things that happen in the class. Everyone says things like that and sometimes worse, just to mess with him. I continued to smile as I walked out the door, even though I really wanted to cry. I was reminding myself of a bad time in my life. I had tried so hard to escape that part of me before. And I might have just fucked up my life again.

I raced down the halls before I found an empty room and hid in it. Finally salty tears cascaded down my face as my back slid down the wall until me legs were tucked under me. I don't know how long I quietly sat there before he found me.

"I'm not a slut you know. At least not anymore." I stated.

"Okay." He replied, his deep voice softening as I felt his dark eyes staring at me.

"Really. That was the old me. That is what eventually got me in this fucked up situation, so I am not. I promise." I looked up at him for the first time and our eyes met. He sat down next to me and placed a strong arm around me.

We sat like that for a while, god only knows how long before we stood up and walked out the door. As I laid back down in my bed, I couldn't help but miss the warmth his arm brought to me.

**Okay, I honestly thought that was a suckish chapter. I am sorry. I wanted just to get something down. I promise better material from now on. Love you all! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Okay, so I got an amazing response from many people, so I would like to send a sort of general shout out of thanks! You all keep me inspired to write! I promise to have more Zammie, but I am going to try to not make it cheesy... I'll probably fail though! Enjoy and Review!**

_They were the only friends I ever had  
We got into trouble and when stuff got bad  
I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform  
Crying 'cause I know I'm never comin' back._

_-Lana Del Ray "This is what makes us girls"_

We had just barely made it down in time for dinner. Surprisingly, the place made some pretty impressive meals considering that we are all very destructive teenagers. Probably so we wouldn't riot. Trust me, some of the boys really get into food. Zach and I made sure to stagger the time of our entrances so people wouldn't think anything happened. Luckily, it worked. Dinner went without a hitch, so I figured we were in the clear.

I didn't want people to know that I had showed a moment of weakness. Especially in front of somebody else. I also knew that I couldn't let something like that happen again. I had built up walls around me for so many years, and I was by no means ready for them to come crumbling down. I sighed as I dragged my feet up the stairs. I was exhausted, mentally at least. Bex and Macey looked back at me for a moment, concern etched across their faces as they looked at each other meaningfully. Liz was off at counseling for all of the drug dealers. They had a special support group.

When we got back to our room we plopped down on our respective beds.

"Cam, are you alright? You've been acting quite bloody weird tonight." Bex looked at me as she said this. A few moments of silence passed before I finally spoke up.

"How did you guys end up here?"

"Cammie, we went over this the da-" Macey started, but I quickly cut her off.

"No, I mean why did you do what you did. Like, what sent you over the edge." Another few moments passed before Macey spoke up again.

"I don't know really... I mean I guess it had been building up for a couple of years. You know, the constant belittling and neglect. Don't get me wrong, I was completely spoiled. But it was the love, gosh I sound pathetic, and the warmth. So one day, my parents told me we were going on vacation and that they could only bring one other person. It was me or the dog. They chose a fucking (sorry) Pomeranian over me. Their only child. I told them how uncomfortable and hurt I was. My dad then said, 'Well, you are both bitches so we just have to chose which one is the least annoying. Sorry.' And I snapped. I tried to wrap my hands around his throat, and next thing I know I am getting shipped off to here in handcuffs." Macey finished her story and took a deep breathe before relaxing again.

This time, Bex spoke up.

"I always had a violent past. The littlest of things would just make me a mad woman. Seriously. Just sneeze while I am talking and you would get a punch in the face. Therefore, I don't remember a single thing of the night I got sent here. It all just blurred together. The only thing I do know is that I tried to kill some random woman in the street and I almost bloody succeeded." Bex was much more, I don't know, Bexish about it.

We laid in more silence before Macey spoke up again. "What about you Cammie. You never told us your story."

My throat choked up in panic. I had been such an idiot. Of course they would want to know what I did. I mean I just asked them about their lives! I pulled myself together quickly before they could see the crack in my mask.

"I had a boyfriend. His name was Josh. We were fighting, I'm not sure about what though. I broke up with him and told him to never touch me again. He grabbed my arm and threatened me, so I fought him. He tried to rape me. But I was strong enough to stop him. I tried to kill him in my rage. That is one thing I will never forget. I literally thought in my mind that he was going to die by my hands. So I stopped after awhile when I realized what I was doing and in a frenzy stole his car to drive away. A few days letter and there is a knock on my door and a police officer saying I was under arrest. I tried to explain what happened, but they believed him over me. Which is the source of my lack of trust in the first place." I finished the last part quietly and was pretty sure they didn't here that last part.

"Wow... I'm sorry that happened to you." Bex quietly said.

"It's okay."

All of a sudden the loudest alarm I had ever heard went off. The fire alarm was flashing a piercing light. The girls and I leapt out of bed and sprinted down the hall and down all of the stairs until we reached the lawn. There we met up with Grant and Jonas.

" .Oh. ." Macey kept repeating over and over we could see smoke raising from Mr. Solomon and the teachers rooms.

I was the first to notice.

"Guys... where the hell is Zach?"

I got a chorus of what's back.

"You know Zach. The pyromaniac."

Grant was the first to realize what I meant.

"Oh shit! Holy... oh...fu- man! I knew this would happen."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Will he get for real arrested this time? Like jail. Like scary men jail." Jonas rambled.

"Is he alive?" I asked

"What a bloody idiot!"

"Is he alive?"

Just then, amidst the panic, I saw Zach exit the school being practically dragged by a furious Mr. Solomon. The entire lawn went silent.

"Zachary Goode! You cannot be playing with matches like that! I should have you arrested, you dumb piece of feces!" A few snickers could be heard at his word choice.

"That is strike one Zachary. I do not want this to happen again."

* * *

After everyone reentered the school, I walked to the empty room I had found just hours before. The room where it was Zach comforting me. I had a feeling that I would be returning that favor tonight.

The door creaked as I slowly opened it and peeked inside. I lightly walked across to where he was sitting.

"I'm an idiot. For messing everything up." He said in monotone.

"Don't say that. You couldn't help it."

"That is the fucking problem! I can't help it!" he spun around and punched the wall, giving it a gaping hole. I put my hand on his shoulder to help him calm down, and after a minute he finally did.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen that."

"I don't mind."

And next thing I know his soft lips are crashing into mine and our lips are molding together. I inhale his smell, consisting of soap and what I could only guess to be as manliness. Our hands were roaming each others bodies, trying to take in as much as we could of each other. After what feels like hours, we finally parted for good. He smiled a thousand watt smile at me and kissed my lips lightly again.

"Now that was an interesting turn of events."

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Isn't that song awesome! I love her so much. **

**REVIEW please**


End file.
